God's Dice
by Blxsphemy
Summary: Rin is a bored prince of hell, when one day his boredom is cured by a rogue green haired demon claiming to be a demon king of Gehenna. The demon breaks into Tartarus and steals an object of great value to Satan. Wanting it back, Rin volunteers to take the task. Eager to capture the traitor who has escaped to Assiah, Rin disguises himself as an exorcist in training to catch him. AU!
1. The Thief

I have no idea what I wrote...Seriously. I have no idea. That scene at the bottom, I have no idea how it got there. Ya see, I write my chapter notes in bullet form. I had 11 bullet points. Trust me, this is not 11 bullets. This isn't anything, I don't know what I wrote. This is my first fanfic, and I always have this sort of weird style of writing that doesn't flow like it's supposed too. I have no idea. Anywho, if you feel like reading a crap story, then look no further. This is a pretty shitty prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist, if I did, the anime would have followed the manga, whether it was finished or not.

* * *

Chapter I: The Thief

A legal thief, a bloodless murderer, A fiend incarnate, a false usurer.~ Joseph Hall

* * *

Rin stared glumly at the red ceiling, his legs hanging off the arm of the couch he was laying on. He swung his feet to and fro, hands clasped on his stomach, his chest falling slowly. His black hair framed his face, highlighting his vibrant blue eyes. Those very eyes spoke of a deathly boredom, one that could consume a lively soul at its very touch.

' _God, I'm bored. Or maybe I should say Satan…'_ He thought forlornly. He found it amusingly ironic that there were many phrases using the word god, which if he could remember correctly, that was against the Ten Whatevers… What were they called? Commandments? _'Yeah, that's it.'_

The bored demon prince was born not too long ago, exceling in Combat and Strategies. He did just as well in Linguistics, Demon Studies, and Demon Pharmeuceuticals. That wasn't even the tip of the iceberg however, Rin had passed everything and anything that was taught or to be soon taught to him. He was a prodigy, every one of his brothers, including his father, knew he would be stronger than them. Perhaps even greater, they estimated as they saw him grow into his skin.

He was far from perfect however, for all his achievemants, praise, and insurmountable intelligence, they would still glare. They would jeer, taunt, and ridicule him relentlessly. Coincedently, he was also known for his cruelty, as it seemed to run in the family. It seemed to show its twisted face whenever someone would ridicule him. No one ever knew what happened to them… They just dissappeaered, and no one dared to question it.

It didn't stop them, even if he cut out their tongues, he knew they would try to gawk with or without his consent. The reason for it was obvious, it was not hard to find someone who didn't know of his situation.

Rin, intelligent, and cruel was a bastard child. No one knew from whom he was borne, but they knew it was not legitimate, not planned, and for all their stupidity, they were…right. Rin felt the taste of copper in his mouth, as he recoiled at the taste, but made no action to eject it. Instead, he swallowed it, much like he had to swallow down the ridicule he received from his own family. They too, for all their awe, and respect, could not fake the slight amount of disgust whenever he was near.

Rin would not speak of it, he knew his place. He might be exceptional, but he had yet to compare to his brothers. As the seventh, he was under them in strength, and just about everything else. While it was true that he would grow up into something fearsome, that time was not now. He was actually born recently, thirty years ago.

Rin, King of Flame and the Cruel. He had not one, but two titles. The second one was his crowning glory, the one thing that his brothers could never match, or have as much fun with. Some even said, that he actually had power over those that were just like him, but no one dared ask.

' _Those stupid morons will believe anything you tell them.'_ He smirked at this thought, he knew what gullible creature's demons were. He still had a long way to go, he needed them to cower when they heard his name. Not gossip and jeer at his lineage.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. He lay there, contemplating, trying to lull himself into a different reality. A black wave washed over him, and he fell into the abyss.

"Hurry! Stop the demon before he gets away!" Rin's eyes snapped open, and he leapt to his feet. He swung the door open, and saw the demons under his father's service running frantically through the hallways. They seemed to be in some mass hysteria, the panic evident on their faces.

He saw his friend Thanatos run past him with such speed, all he saw was a flash of blue. Rin ran after him, and called out his friend's name.

"Thanatos, what's happened?!" He yelled, right on his friend's heels. They swerved through several hallways, and it didn't take Rin long to realize where they were headed.

His eyes widened, it was difficult to get past the security, but into Tartarus? He threw his hand out, and caught his friend by the collar, LITERALY. His arm felt like it would rip, and his friend lurched forward, his neck following, and was stopped full in his tracks.

"Tell. Me. **Now.** " Rin wasn't into being ignored, especially when he knew something was going on.

"A demon just broke into Tartarus. We're trying to capture him now, but it's kind of hard to do, if you're holding ON TO ME!" The blue haired demon seemed impatient, and was rightfully so. Tartarus was anything, and everything bad. It was there that the wicked were punished, but they weren't the only thing that lay there. Objects of power and destruction lay there. If anyone were to get their hands on them…

Thanatos was a powerful demon, not much older than Rin, he was 37. He was neck in neck with the sixth demon king on power, but just like his companion, had a long way to go before becoming anything close to his full potential. The boy looked like a teen, and had the personality to match. He stood at 5' 7', with a lean but muscular frame. His hair was the color of the sky, but if asked, he would say, "Rin's flames." It reached past his ears, stopping at the nape of his neck, tousled, his bangs reached his eyebrows. A black collar from what Rin assumed was leather, was wrapped around his throat, a chain link hanging from it. He had the skin complexion of a ghost, his snow white skin matching his stormy gray eyes. He wore a sleeveless white and black striped tee, black pants tucked into a pair of brown boots made of…Leather? He usually wore a silver ring on his ring finger, an obstructer of his power, but it was absent at the moment.

The ring was made to keep him in line, it made it impossible for him to raise a hand against any demon. The ring could only be taken off by someone of royal blood, only in emergencies, or when his strength was needed. He didn't have it on now, which meant that whatever was in the household, was powerful. He shrugged Rin's hand off, and continued down the hallway, breaking into a full sprint, as Rin bounded after him.

"I know there's a big situation going on, but it doesn't give you the permission to act like a smart ass!" Rin retorted.

They ran until they turned a corner, and Rin saw something that he had ever seen before. The black pillars of alabaster held up the ceiling, the floor made of the same stone. The demon was on the balcony surrounded by Satan, and all the other demon kings. They ran towards them, a lake of fire below.

He pushed past them, and was face to face with the intruder. He had green hair, a green spike protruding from the top of his head. He was dressed in a punk sort of way, in the color brown, and had a pair of matching gold eyes. He had a stoic expression on his face, but transformed into a smirk when he laid his eyes upon Rin. In his hand were a pair of black dice, they didn't seem special, but Rin knew better. They were God's Dice, an object of misery.

The green demon was in fight or flight mode, his weight on the balls of his feet, hunched over. He looked around him, and sighing, he simply stood up, and spoke.

"Did you miss me? I know there's only supposed to be seven of us, but as soon as you got an eighth, you forgot all about me, Amaimon King of Earth." A wave of confusion spread throughout the others, but they stared rigidly at him, not forgetting their original motive.

"That's okay. I'm happy to have a younger brother." The demon turned his head to Rin when he said this, his grin faltering. "Even if he is a bastard child."

Rin lunged forward in a blind rage, his arms out stretched, and his blue flames enveloping him. He managed to touch the boy's collar with his fingertips, but a wave of hot steam pushed him away, burning his skin.

"Aaah!" He quickly covered his eyes with his arms, the skin horribly singed. The steam quickly disappeared, but by the time Rin managed to open his eyes, the demon was gone.

His skin was still badly burned, but not as much as his pride was. The demon named Amaimon, had insulted him! Him! _'He'll pay for that, no one has ever gotten away with that, and it won't happen now.'_

Rin's fists clenched at his side, his nails drawing blood. Everyone was moving around, running to see if they could somehow catch up to the thief. Rin knew better, he knew they would never catch up to "Amaimon".

So did Satan, but it didn't stop him from sending the six kings after the demon thief. Rin still stood there next to Thanatos, still enraged by what happened. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and snapped his head towards their direction, giving them a look that could kill. It was only Thanatos, so fortunately (More or Less) no one was killed.

"Your father has ordered me to take you back to your room, and dress your wounds." Rin was about to retort with a sarcastic comeback, but saw the worry on his companion's face. The burning had still not healed, the flesh was black and peeling, blood dripping down both his forearms, and onto the black floor.

He didn't object, but his anger was still present. He followed him down the black and red hallways, looking at the floor. When they came upon Rin's room, Thanatos sighed, and opened the door, allowing Rin to enter first.

He braced himself for what was coming next, his silver ring shining on his hand. The ring was cleverly built, allowing him to have the endurance, and pain tolerance that he had as a demon when not restrained, but if he were to lay a hand on any demon, he would have the strength of a human, and nothing more.

The design allowed him to bear pain and abuse, and make him powerless. It was a horrifying thing to have-any demon to have, and it was never going to leave him. Not unless someone of royalty let him.

Unfortunately Rin wasn't in his right mind at the moment, so he grit his teeth and planted his feet on the ground. Rin let out a frustrated cry, and in one swift motion, clocked Thanatos in his temple. He stumbled back from the impact, his back connecting roughly with the floor.

He didn't have any time to prepare himself for the next hit, Rin was already straddling him, his left hand on his throat. He could feel the blood from Rin run on his neck, Rin's fingertips nearly touching his windpipe. He could hardly breathe, but it wasn't the first time Rin had touched him like this. (Ha Ha Ha, very funny.) Rin punched him in the face several times, hearing the sickening crunch and pop of the bone. He could feel Rin sliding down his body, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Ah!" He screamed out in pain. CRACK! His ribs were being crushed one by one, Rin's hands caressing his ribcage, slowly. CRACK! He cried out with tears of pain in his eyes, but before he could blink them away, Rin delivered an especially hard blow in his right eye, his left hand still on his ribcage. His right hand went back to his chest, this time, both hands slipping under his shirt. The skin was feverishly warm, Rin could feel the bones even better like this.

Thanatos was surprised, Rin never did that, which meant he was more pissed than usual. ' _He must hate himself right about now, for letting the thief get away. '_ He felt Rin gently slide his fingers over the fractured, and broken bones, then he didn't know. He didn't know where he was anymore. The pain took over every sense, his tears dried up, and his voice gone.

It didn't stop the pain from continuing, however- it seemed as if every scream and moan emitted from his lips fueled Rin's wrath, even further. He lasted another hour, his nails gone, throat raw, clothes bloody, right eye completely closed, nose out of place, and virtually every bone in his body broken three times over. He could feel his bones slowly start to mend, his bloody and torn up lips, (If they could even be called lips), were one of the most damaged parts of his face.

He knew it would come back at him later, knew it would be a thousand times more painful if he was going to go through with what he was about to do…he did it anyway. He focused all his remaining energy into healing his lips, and did one thing before passing out completely.

He opened his left eye as wide as he could, and looked Rin in his cold, blue eyes. Rin noticed the movement, and stared back, contemplating whether or not he should punch his friend's only remaining good eye. He raised his hand, but stopped when he saw what Thanatos was doing. He was smiling. Smiling at him. It was a small smile, a twitch of his lips, but Rin knew. His friend was forgiving him. Saying he understood why he did what he did, saying it was alright, that it didn't hurt as much as it did, and he forgave him, still cared for him just as much as he did before. He knew it hurt, every bone in his face broken three times over, and if he had just healed his lips… he's in pain.

' _Willingly, all because I decided to release my frustration on somebody else. It's always been him…'_

' _He didn't have to…put himself in anymore pain. But…he did.'_

Thanatos was in agony, but he knew it was worth it. He still loved his friend, and he would never stop. "Help me…Please." Thanatos wasn't sure who spoke the words, Rin, or him, maybe it was the both of them… Thanatos managed to piece one thought together before he blacked out, he might have said it, but it wouldn't matter. Neither one would remember it tomorrow.

" _The things I do for love."_

 _~Gods Dice~_

He woke up some time later,his bones healed, body in pain. He sat up, bones cracking, pain shooting up his spine. He was laying in Rin's bed, the black sheets fitting the color of the red room. It was bare, except with a desk and chair in the upper right corner, **covered** with books and papers. Rin was at said desk, deep in study, an oil lamp next to him was the only source of light in the room. He saw that Rin's arms were bandaged, someone else must have mended them.

Thanatos wanted to say something, but knew better of himself. They might be friends, but Thanatos was not of royalty. He was at the royal palace, against all odds, and happened to be a slave there. Nothing less, nothing more. His friendship with Rin meant nothing to the others, if he broke, they would get a replacement. He shouldn't be talking to the demon prince, much less in his bed. The only reason he wasn't executed for associating on such a level was because Rin did the punishing himself. Everyone knew what Rin was, what he did when he got mad, and they had made the mistake of trying to stop Rin when he had first done it to Thanatos. They had walked in on Rin beating him within an inch of his life, he wasn't even a body anymore. Just a mass of bones, and twisted limbs. He didn't even have all of them at that time, his left arm and right leg were strewn about the room-most of the ligaments on the walls. They weren't always red, in fact, they just decided to save themselves the trouble of cleaning them by painting them with blood.

 **His blood.**

' _I guess they thought it would help if they had a matching set.'_

When they saw Rin's masterpiece, they figured no one could punish Thanatos better than Rin himself. As a result, he was left alone, however, it didn't mean he was off the hook. Satan actually took the time to punish Thanatos, something he never did to anyone else. Rin's brother's punished him the same way, Samael being the only exception. When asked why he didn't take part on punishing Thanatos for being too close to Rin, he answered, "I'm not interested in little boys who don't take care of their toys." Rin didn't know, and Rin would never find out. Or at least he hoped, then again, he was related to those molesters. One day, he might get curious himself.

' _And if he does, he'll know'._

Thanatos knew he couldn't stay here for long, beatings or no beatings, he knew he couldn't stay for long. He swung his legs over the bed, his bare feet touching the floor. His shoes were next to them, and he bended over to put and tie them on. He had tied the laces tight, and realized he was dressed in clean clothes, a white V-neck and blue jeans. They were his- which meant Rin went to his quarters and dressed him. He was happier than usual that Rin beat him, he never changed him out of his bloody clothes. He was usually happy because he knew Rin would be a better person for it, but this was a little…much?

When he had finished tying his shoes, he slid off the bed, and made his way to the door. A voice spoke behind him.

"Where are you going?" Rin looked up from an impossibly thick book, his eyes accusing and filled with curiosity.

Thanatos bit his lip, - he didn't want to make Rin any more aggravated than he already was. "I have to do a couple tasks for your brother's and father." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the truth either. He hoped Rin wouldn't notice.

"No need." Rin answered sharply, turning his attentions back to the book he was reading.

Thanatos was surprised, after Rin beat him, he usually didn't talk to him, much less look at him. "What did you do?" Thanatos' palms started to get sweaty, he felt like he had swallowed a large stone.

"I signed us up for a mission." Rin turned a page of his book, his eyes flitting over the text.

"What?!" Thanatos knew he shouldn't have raised his voice, but he was utterly confused. Rin was never allowed to go on missions. When one said they were going on a "mission", they were going to Assiah. The realm of humans. Rin had experience in Gehenna, but in Assiah? He would probably kill everyone who said "Hi," to him.

Rin kept his eyes glued in his book. He turned a page. "I convinced father in letting me track down the thief, and getting God's Dice back." He continued scanning the book, as if he was looking for something.

"So, your saying we have to track down a demon who injured your arms with steam, and get God's dice back?"

"Father was going to have Samael do it, but I convinced him in it letting me do it." Rin turned his head to Thanatos, whose hand was no longer on the doorknob.

"I hate you."

"Does this mean we're not best friends anymore?

 _~Gods Dice~_


	2. The Smell of Death

It's been like 8 days, ha ha! Oopsies! I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but a few obstacles went and blocked my path en route. Well, at least it's here now! Yay... Anywho.. On to the story, because this AN is basically my excuses for not uploading earlier. Oh yeah, I would like to give shout out to my reviewers, because they decided to take the time to write what they thought about my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist, and I never will. If I did, Amaimon and Rin would not be related, and they would get shipped. Hmm, that would make for a good fanfic...Oh wait!

* * *

Chapter II: The Smell of Death

And I will make thee beds of roses, And a thousand fragrant posies.~ Christopher Marlowe

* * *

Like wildfire, word traveled fast that Rin had volunteered to go to Assiah, and it only spread even further. The words had even managed to reach Mephisto's ears, and he was none too pleased. He was the one that was supposed to find the Dice, not his younger brother Rin. It messed up his plans immensely, but Mephisto was cunning. He would simply adapt his plan, and form it once again to fit his needs. Why, if anything, the game of cat and mouse got more interesting, and he couldn't wait to make his move.

He inserted the key into the lock, and turned it, hearing the faint click resonate in his ears. He opened the door slowly, the hinges making an eerie creak as it was swung open. The room's only light source came from a large open window, the sun shining brightly against the white walls. The curtains flapped merrily, drawn back, a young teen staring at the horizon with a dull expression. His head rested on his arms, he was standing, almost as if he was about to jump, and take flight.

Mephisto slowly approached the young man, and rested his gloved hand on top of his shoulder. The teen stood up, and wiped off nonexistent dust from his jacket and pants. His gold eyes held an expression of longing, and boredom, his head tilted ever so slightly as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Yo."

"There's been a change of plans." As Mephisto said this, the teen's eyes narrowed, the corners of his lips twitching downwards. A 'Tch' escaped his lips, and he turned his head to the side.

"It wasn't my fault." Mephisto stepped closer to the boy, and he could see that he was trying his best to back away from him, trying hard to keep his eyes on the floor.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Mephisto ordered.

"Amaimon." The younger demon turned his head to face Mephisto, intimidated by the older man's gaze.

"Satan has sent Rin, the youngest of the demon kings, to find what you stole." Mephisto walked away from Amaimon, snapped his fingers, conjured a simple wooden chair, and crossed his legs as he sat down.

"I heard you gave him quite the injury…"

Amaimon's lips formed a smirk at Mephisto's words.

"Rin will likely be sent to me for help, and I need you to contain yourself while he is here." Mephisto's eyes narrowed, his dog had run off the leash several times before.

"Is Death coming with him as well?" Amaimon's tongue recoiled at the sound of his enemy's name, he wanted nothing more than to make him cry out in pain. Rin wasn't who he was after, it was who he had sensed when he was in the boy's presence that was his real target.

He hated Death, and cursed him with every fiber in his soul. It was him that made Amaimon like this, and it was him that took everything away from him. He had heard that Death had been offered to the youngest demon king of Gehenna to celebrate his birth, and serve as his slave. His name had been changed upon being given to Rin, but if one was smart enough to translate his name into English, it translated to one thing, Death Instinct.

Coincidence? Maybe so. However, he had saw someone with Rin, and he had felt the same ominous presence he had felt many years ago. The only thing wrong with his convictions, was that the demon who was emitting the deathly aura had blue hair and grey eyes- Death didn't have any of those features…Yet still, when he had called the demon prince a 'Bastard Child', he felt it again. The smell of posies, and decaying flesh, the same freezing cold hand on his shoulder. The feeling of his life slipping between his fingertips, he had felt extremely tired. Amaimon had to know if it was the same person.

"His friend, Thanatos will be accompanying him."

"-mon…? Amaimon!" Amaimon's ears perked up, he had been spacing out. He saw that Mephisto was getting ready to leave, his hand on the door handle.

"Just try to control yourself. The last thing I need is the smell of death on me." Mephisto shut the door behind him, leaving the green-haired demon alone. He sighed, and returned to looking out the window. He remembered the blue haired boy, and the aura he had felt when he looked at him.

Amaimon could have sworn that he smelled of posies.

~Gods Dice~

Rin was nervous, the demon sword Kurikara was slung over his shoulder in a red bag. Thanatos sat next to him, they were in the office of the headmaster of the Cram School. Rin had been told that the headmaster was a demon, but he had yet to find out who. It was hilarious, the man in charge of the next generation of Exorcist's was the very same species that they were trying so hard to kill.

 **How. Fucking. Ironic.**

He heard the jingling of a bell behind him, and looked to see that it was a white dog.

' _What the hell?'_

Suddenly, the dog disappeared into a cloud of pink colored smoke, and in its place stood a clown.

"Sammy! What the hell are you doing here? Father said I was allowed to do this on my own!" Mephisto ignored Rin's declarations, and sat behind his desk, placing his hands under his chin.

"Why, baby brother, I'm the head of the Exorcist Cram School." Mephisto said slyly.

Rin wanted to reach across the desk and strangle his older brother- he had thought that everyone was going to take him seriously, and let him accomplish the mission on his own. Now thinking about it, Rin knew that he shouldn't have been surprised.

' _No wonder father handed me this mission so easily, he had planned on originally giving it to Samael… Who better than the man who held the realm of Assiah in his hand?'_

"This is bullshit Samael!" Rin stood up at his words, slamming his hands on the table. He was the one that was supposed to get all the credit, not his older brother _._

"Try to restrain on calling me that here." Mephisto sighed.

As he sat back down, Rin muttered something under his breath. Samael could have sworn he heard, 'Drooling fuck stick of a moron.'

Mephisto had noticed that Thanatos had been quiet since he had arrived, noting that the boy's body had been shivering ever so slightly.

"You can talk if you wish." Mephisto stared directly into Thanatos' eyes, green meeting stormy grey.

"Uh, yes!" He stammered.

"So here's the plan." Mephisto said.

"Thanatos, your name only exists in mythology, and folk tales. It's hard to translate into the country's language, Japanese, so we'll have to change it." "Also, it's hard to spell, and say." Mephisto added. Rin shook his head in agreement. Thanatos was confused, he had no idea where the criticism was coming from. His name wasn't **that hard** to say or spell. Right?

"Not only that, but your hair and eye color aren't in anyway common with the people's here. Neither is your facial structure, your face is more closely resembled to that of an American, or European, so your new name will have to be English in roots. You'll be an exchange student that came from America, and you have a family in Europe." Mephisto threw a folder at Thanatos' face, a loud slap filled up the room.

Thanatos rubbed his face where the folder had hit him, and opened it up to reveal its contents. It had a picture of him, and all the information Mephisto had told him, plus more.

"My new name is Damian? What type of crack name is that?" Thanatos started to scan his eyes across the papers, taking in more info.

"I got it from a show I watch. You reminded me of him so much, with the blue hair and all. You even have the sadistic attitude, now that I think about it. Except he played with tops called Beyblade's…which was kind of a silly concept, but formed a pretty good show…" Mephisto went on and on, until Rin snapped his fingers in his face.

"Oi, clown! I'm still here." Rin wasn't keen on being ignored.

"Oh, right." Mephisto was brought back from his fandom, and was back on Earth.

"Rin, your name and features are common around here, so we won't have to change much. You'll be an exchange student as well, and you and Thanatos would have gone to the same school together. It was there that you two caught my eye, and I decided to enroll you here at True cross Academy." Mephisto was quite smug with himself, he had thought of everything.

"What do they teach here anyway?" Rin was genuinely interested in what they taught at the school, he wanted to see what human education was like.

"Actually Rin, that's the funniest thing. You have always been special at birth, and everyone took notice of it. As a result, we taught you everything that was taught here, you know all of it actually. You know the language they speak here, it was the second language you learned. You were going to be enrolled here sooner or later, and rise through the ranks until you became Paladin. Until then, we kept your birth as quiet from humans as possible, because we didn't want them to be suspicious. No one in Assiah knows that there is a seventh demon king of Gehenna."

Any words that Rin had were stuck in his throat, it was too much to take in all at once. Rin should have felt mad, betrayed, and even a little disappointed. He didn't feel any of those things. A toothed grin cracked his face in two, and he broke out into laughter.

"I was supposed to be the most powerful person on Earth? The head of the organization, committed to killing my own kind?"

"Yes, Rin. You still are."

"How ironic! I can't think of anything more so, than that!" Rin clutched the sides of his stomach, his laughter rippling throughout the room, tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Eventually the laughter died, leaving Rin breathless.

"Classes start tomorrow at room 1106. Don't be late." Mephisto said a little annoyed.

Rin stood up from his chair and started walking out the door. "If that's all, I'll be seeing you later!"

Almost as if remembering, Rin spun on his heel, and turned back to them. "Come on Thanatos, let's explore!"

Thanatos still sat in his chair, eyes on the floor. "He needs to stay. I have a few things I need to talk about with him." Mephisto answered.

Rin shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Ja ne!" Rin turned back around and stared walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Thanatos turned his head towards the action, each step that Rin took echoing loudly in his ears.

' _Don't go…Don't leave me here with him! Stop him, please! Drag me by my hair if that's what it takes! Just don't leave me alone with him!'_

He would never forget that sound. Never in his life would he forget the sound of the door closing. Any door.

Mephisto laid his chin on top of his interlocked hands. "You've grown since the last time I saw you."

Thanatos flicked his eyes towards the older demon. "Ah, yes. It's been 22 years since we last met."

"You were 15 then, right?"

"Yes, I was."

"Do you remember what I told you the last time we met?"

Thanatos swallowed thickly. "You said that you weren't interested in little boys."

"How nice of you to remember." Thanatos let out a shaky sigh. He knew Mephisto would change his mind sooner or later.

He got up and walked over to Mephisto, sitting on the edge of the desk in front of him, his legs dangling, settling on either of Mephisto's thighs. He brought his fingertips to the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head, revealing a taut stomach and pale white skin.

"Looks like you already know what to do." Mephisto said as he grinned maliciously.

He got up, and laid the young demon on his desk, his legs hanging of the edge. Thanatos placed his hands on the edge of the desk, gripping it so hard, the wood under it started to splinter. Mephisto buried his face in the crook of the boy's neck, and breathed in deeply.

"You smell like posies." He muttered against the pale skin.

~Gods Dice~

After a few turns in the wrong direction, and punching a couple walls, Rin found their dorm. It looked like it was haunted, and he probably wasn't too far off. Furniture had been provided, and Rin lay on the top bunk of the bed, trying to daydream into another place.

He heard the door to their room quietly open and close, and knew that Thanatos had come back from talking with Samael.

He heard the mattress below him creak as Thanatos laid down. "What did the clown want to talk about?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said in a hoarse whisper.

"Really? That sounds exactly like him." Rin guessed that he must have gotten lectured or something, after all, the other king's and Satan would do the same thing to Thanatos all the time. They would take him away for a few minutes, sometimes even hours at a time. Rin never really knew what happened, but he did know that Thanatos would always have a sore throat and show up with splinters, and cuts on his hands.

' _Weird,' Rin muttered to himself._

~Gods Dice~


	3. To Be Different

Yeah so, I've been kinda lazy, and my story is not progressing the way I want it to. In case you haven't noticed, Thantos' character is all over the place, especially in this chapter, and so is Rin's. I'm gonna have to fix it pretty soon, or just come up with an alternate universe where they have multiple personality disorder. Now that would be weird.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the shaky character development!

* * *

Chapter III: To Be Different

In order to be irreplaceable, one must always be different.~Coco Chanel

* * *

Sunlight poured through the window, its beams gently caressing Rin's face. The demon tumbled in his bed, throwing the covers over him as he tried to escape the cruel reality of having to wake up.

"Rin." A gentle voice drew him out of his hibernation, and he shifted in the bed to find the source of the voice.

He slowly cracked one eye open, and saw the blue haired demon in front of him with a worried expression on his face. He slowly got up, the duvet falling off him as he raised his arms over his head, and stifled a yawn. He rubbed his eyes slowly, trying to shake off the lullaby of sleep.

"I have already drawn your bath, my _prince_ ," Rin narrowed his eyes at Thanatos' comment, frowning at his use of sarcasm.

Rin threw his legs over the side of the bed, jumped off, and lazily put on his boots. He followed Thanatos to the baths, memorizing every turn on their way. The hallways were dark and gloomy, the paint chipping off the old walls. With each turn they made, Rin felt like they were going in circles and it was starting to drive him crazy.

"Oi! How much longer until we get there? If I see another rat, I'm going to burn this place to the ground," he complained. By the time they had finally gotten to the baths, Rin was just about ready to kill somebody.

"Thank satan!" Rin pushed past Thanatos, eager to get in first.

He opened one of the lockers in the brightly lit room, grateful for the change in lighting. Thanatos followed closely behind, unsure of what to do next.

"Well?" Rin said,"Aren't you going to undress me?" Rin knew he drove Thanatos mad. He also knew that asking Thantos to undress him everyday since he could **talk** , drove him even more into the depths of insanity, because he couldn't touch him. Rin might have been the King of Flame and The Cruel, but he even knew what love was. And he knew Thanatos held love for him. He had read many books on the subject,and knew that Thanatos' level of affection wasn't normal. No book provided better evidence than William Shakespeare's play, "The Merchant of Venice." SCREW Antonio's acceptance of Bassanio's marriage. Antonio was gay for Bassanio, the act of homosexuaility being new and forbidden, be damned.

Yet...When Rin had first came across such a thing, it had actually confused him at first...

When Rin read the play, he didn't understand. Antonio loved his friends, but his love for Bassanio was different. He might have loved Solanio, or Gratiano, but Antonio's love wasn't normal. Antonio must have loved his friend Gratiano, but he was _**in**_ love with Bassanio. Rin had never really heard of such a thing, and it had seemed absurd. Sure, demons fucked whatever came their way, but demons were not human. Demons were different. Their rules of society were different.

 **Thanatos was different.**

Rin had took a long time to figured it out way back then **,** and realized just like how Antonio's love was different for his friend, so was Thanatos'. Rin might like Thanatos, maybe even love him, but-he wasn't _**in**_ love with him at the time. Rin had tried to ignore the weird feeling in his chest that he got whenever Thanatos was around before he had found out, but after he had, it just made things worse. Thanatos' orders were to basically be a slave to the demon king, and as such, he was always with him. As soon as Rin had realized that Thanatos was in love with him, he started to notice the little things that Thanatos did-things that Rin hadn't really payed attention to before. He would sometimes stare at Rin for an uncomfortably long time, or linger his hands a few seconds longer than needed, whenever they came in contact with Rin's skin. One day, Thanatos went past his boundaries. Rin finally realized how dangerous the demon really was, remembering that the only reason he held back, was because he was bound by the ring he wore. Rin remembered that day well.

 _*Flashback*_

It had been three days. Three days since Rin had found out. It had actually started to wear on him both mentally and physically. He would jump whenever Thanatos' skin came in contact with his, or feel disgust and anxiety whenever his eyes would fall on him. And the worst part was...there was no way to avoid him.

 _ **Fucking hell.**_

It was a hard day of training, he had just endured trying to entertain his brother Samael. He made him juggle tea cups-with tea in them! He would usually take a bath, but, he didn't feel like falling under the heated gaze of a certain blue haired demon. Unfortunately, Samael wanted to talk to him after he was done training, and that included getting clean.

Which is why he was in the bathhouse, the temperature making the knot in his stomach worse. He felt sick. **Thanatos made him sick.** The man was checking the water in the bath now, muttering something to himself as Rin tried to brush his bangs away from his forehead-which were now covered in sweat.

"The bath is ready!" Thanatos announced cheerfully. The 'courtier' had noticed that the demon king had been acting a little out of it, his face looking a little paler than usual. Said demon looked uncomfortable, and looked like he was about ready to drop dead.

"Are you okay, my prince?" Thanatos walked towards the king, placing his hand on Rin's forehead. As soon as his hand made contact however, the demon king jumped back, bumping into the wall behind him.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Really!" Rin said a little too optimistically.

Thanatos watched him wearily, seeing past the flimsy lie. He stayed quiet for a moment, until he broke the silence by asking Rin the one question he didn't want him to ask.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Rin was in panic mode. What the _**hell**_ , was he supposed to say? He racked his brain for ideas, but the only thing he wanted right now, was some space between him and the other demon. He pushed past Thanatos, and turned around to face him.

"You have done nothing wrong. There is nothing _**wrong**_ with you."

Thanatos wanted to believe those words, and figured getting the truth out of the young demon king, would be like pulling teeth. And so, he did just that. He believed there was nothing wrong with him, just like Rin had said.

He sighed, and attempted to take off his young master's shirt, but Rin backed away, a wary look in his eyes.

"I can do it myself." Rin said those words with conviction, as he peeled away his own shirt from his skin, then went to undo his pants, fumbling with the button and zipper as he did so, his tail nervously swaying to and fro. He finally stripped down until he was bare, climbing into the bath with shaky steps. Thanatos would usually stay clothed, and wash him, but Rin saw something in the corner of his eye that made him go into a complete state of panic. Thanatos was stripping, paying no attention to Rin's stares as he peeled away the layers of clothing covering his skin. His bruises and scratches on his pale skin were nothing new, but if Rin figured out how he got most of them, he would break. He walked towards Rin, creating ripples in the water as he slowly climbed in the bath with him. Rin didn't know what to do. Rin hadn't minded before when Thanatos would climb in with him, but now-it was different.

Rin didn't think he could be panicked any more than he was now. He was proven wrong as Thanatos slowly brought his hand to cup the black haired demon's cheek, and brought his face dangerously close to Rin's. Rin tried to break away, but Thanatos' grip was **tight,** ring be damned. He slowly brought his lips to Rin's, barely brushing them against the others. He pulled away, looking at Rin with an expression of...Pain? Thanatos, hmmp'd. A sound that Rin hadn't expected from the blue haired demon.

"So that's why you've been acting weird." Rin had suddenly developed an interest in the water, not wanting to look Thanatos in the eye.

"You finally found out," Thanatos spoke softly, almost as if he was talking to a wounded animal, "I'm guessing by the way you've been acting, you do not like the way I am in love with you. You find it... _ **repulsive**_?" Thanatos' tone changed at that last word, becoming upset and hurt.

"I-I uh…" Rin didn't know what to do. The knot in his stomach had dispelled, his panic being placed by relief.

"I apologize. I suppose my actions in the past have made you uncomfortable." Thanatos got close to his face again, and brushed his lips against Rin's ear.

"I will never take advantage of you, after all, I do wish to not be killed by your father. I will not do anything to you that will make you uncomfortable from this day on. That is, until you let me." Rin swore he could feel Thanatos' smile.

"Until you get over yourself, however, I guess I'll just have to do with this." He sighed in Rin's ear, and pulled back.

He crashed his lips on Rin's hard, taking in all they had to offer. He moved his lips against Rin's passionately, receiving no response. Rin's eyes widened in shock, trying to strongly pull away, but he was backed against the edge of the wooden tub, and the last few days had taken their toll on his health.

Thanatos bit down harshly on Rin's bottom lip, gaining entrance to the other's mouth. He had tangled one of his hands in his black hair, pulling harshly at the roots, trying to make the kiss deeper. He was more or less shoving his tongue down Rin's throat, his only goal to illicit a response from the demon before him.

He pulled back for air, and saw that Rin's face was tinted a shade of red, his eyes half lidded, and lips parted. He planted kisses on his jawbone, before moving down to his neck, and sucked until he heard a low moan escape Rin's lips. His hand moved towards Rin's tail, and he slowly ran his hand across the appendage, earning a whiny moan from Rin's lips. He brought down his lips on Rin's again, this time Rin's lips moving against him.

He suddenly broke the kiss, his face flushed, his pink lips parted. Without warning he stood up, and climbed out of the tub, and started drying himself off with a towel. Rin was still stuck in a daze, trying to piece together what had just happened.

Thanatos quickly put on his clothes, and quickly dried to dry his hair. He helped Rin out, drying him off, and started to dress him in new clothes. He led Rin out of the baths and started to lead him into the drawing room where Mephisto was waiting for him. They didn't speak the whole way, Rin following him like a dazed puppy. He finally reached the room, and Thanatos quickly gave him a look over, making sure he was presentable.

"Hey Thanatos..."Rin had to address the question on his mind, or else he would lose his nerve, and make things more complicated later.

"Yes?" Thanatos stood the same height as Rin, but he could have sworn that he had gotten taller.

"What now?" The question was vague, and even Rin was unsure of what he was asking about.

"Now, we do what we do best. We act and we smile. You will do what you have always done, and I will be there like always, to make sure you do it."

"And of our current relationship?"

"What about it?" Thantaos asked.

"Well...You know…" Rin was unsure of what to call it. At first the idea had been foreign to him, but now he was realizing it had been so foreign to him because he was scared to realize it.

"You are to be eventually married to your fiance, Nemesis, and I am your courtier, nothing can change that. It would probably be in your best interest to forget about what happened today. I am sure that you can not deal with any distractions as of late."

"You are correct," Rin had finally shaken off the dark cloud that had hung around him.

"I don't have time to waste on pieces of trash like you." Thanatos smiled at Rin's insult.

"Perhaps when you're forty?" Thanatos asked.

Rin gave a smile that could cut a diamond in two.

"Perhaps."

 _*End Flashback*_

Rin was fifteen then.

Thanatos gave Rin a smug smile. "As you wish." He moved closer towards Rin, his eyes eagerly waiting to see the other demon's body. He grabbed the hem of Rin's shirt and pulled the fabric over his head, revealing a toned stomach and chest. His eyes drunk in the sight, leaving him out of breath. Thanatos' purpose was to basically serve and fulfill his every need, and if that meant undressing the man he had a crush on since he could talk, he was having no complaints.

"Try not to get too excited. I'm only 37."

"Yes, my prince."

~Gods Dice~


	4. Reconstruction & Note To The Readers

Hey, so I'm sorry if you guys got a notification on the story thinking that this message was an update, but I've done some thinking about this story-and...I am not at all happy with it. I really didn't expect the story to go down the path that it has-abuse, rape-things like that. It was originally supposed to be a Teen fic, with no pairings-I considered Rin x Amaimon at first. For that is why I made an AU. So I could ship Rin and Amaimon without them being related. HOWEVER-once I started to write my story it quickly became apparent to me that it was starting to look like OCxRin. I kind of wrote of ships or tried too, but months passed and as I read over this story...I found myself at a loss for words. I couldn't believe I had actually let my story go down the path that it had.

However, I didn't expect so many people to like it. I don't want to abandon it, or discontinue it, SO I have decided to rewrite it. With the story rewritten, it would follow the original outline I had for the story. I have considered recycling some of the old themes from this story-don't worry you fans of darkness-I got you fam.

But, uh yeah. Expect the chapters to be rewritten, some themes tossed out, and some personalities changed. Thanks for favoriting this story, following this story, and reviewing it. It meant a lot!

~Blxsphemy~


End file.
